


Tu iras

by malurette



Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, Gen, One Shot, Passing, Psychopomps, egyptian mythology - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ibis pense... au chemin à parcourir, pour les mortels comme pour les dieux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tu iras

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Memoriam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/397122) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Tu iras  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** American Gods  
>  **Personnages :** Ibis et Jaqual  
>  **Genre :** gen/spirituel  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** les personnages et leur histoire sont la propriété de Neil Gaiman ; le quatrain qui sert de prompt devrait être dans le domaine public depuis longtemps et je ne cherche à me faire de sous avec aucun.
> 
> **Prompt :** _ibis_
>
>> Oui, j’irai dans l’ombre terreuse  
> Ô mort certaine, ainsi soit-il  
> Latin mortel, parole affreuse  
> Ibis, oiseau des bords du Nil.
> 
> (Guillaume Apollinaire)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 700+

Depuis des temps immémoriaux, Le Livre de Sortir de la Lumière accompagne les âmes lors du grand voyage d’un monde à l’autre. Ceux qui ont oublié ou n’ont jamais appris leur histoire l’appellent à tort le Livre des Morts. S’il est vrai qu’il est à usage des trépassés, ce titre est bien réducteur. Il va au-delà.

Thot guide l’âme du mort, Anubis juge son cœur. L’Ibis protège le voyageur sur la route menant de l’enveloppe charnelle délaissée au tribunal. Le Chacal pèse le poids de ses actions ; la plupart du temps, il laisse le défunt accéder l’étape suivante et lui ouvre les portes. La Dévoreuse est là surtout pour faire peur. Le Livre contient toutes les indications nécessaires pour le voyage qu’ils orchestrent. Prières, directives, et si malgré tout le mort trébuche, ils le rattrapent.

Mais au final, ce qu’il y a derrière la Porte à laquelle ils le mènent, pour laquelle ils font tous tant d’efforts… non, c’est un secret. Seul le Juste, et après sa mort, peut le savoir. Mais n’ayez crainte, vous êtes tous appelés à mourir un jour, et fort peu de monde est au final jugé inapte de franchir ce seuil. Vous le saurez bien tôt ou tard. Les Dieux aiment les mortels, savez-vous ?

*

Dans ce coin de terre si loin de leur pays natal, les choses sont bien différentes. La vie ne ressemble plus à rien de ce qu’ils connaissaient autrefois. Pour deux fossoyeurs, quelle importance ? la mort est toujours identique.

Hélas, ici la terre est lourde et boueuse. Un enfant du soleil serait triste de se voir ensevelir là. Et sans le sable caressé par les rayons du soleil, comment garantir la conservation du corps ? Ceux contraints de reposer là sont voués à pourrir. Que deviendra alors leur âme quand leur corps aura été réduit à néant, mangé par les démons de la terre ?

Pour achever cette déchéance, embaumer un cadavre est devenu hors la loi, dans ce pays. Les vivants n’acceptent plus que l’on touche aux morts. La notion de respect envers les cadavres s’est transformée, elle a même changé du tout au tout par rapport à leurs habitudes antiques. Ibis et Jacquel se sont fait croque-morts pour continuer à guider leurs sujets dans l’au-delà selon les règles. Et cela encore on le leur ôte.

Il faut évoluer. Ce pays ruine dieux et croyances. Pour survivre, ils doivent s’adapter. Quand il prépare les corps, Jacquel n’accomplit plus que des rites symboliques. Il prélève quelques centimètres des organes, bénit le cœur, et à défaut de vases canopes consacrés, range les lambeaux périssables dans son propre corps.  
Même si le corps entier doit pourrir, Anubis le reconnaîtra. Il en préserve le souvenir pour l’éternité.

Penché sur le corps qu’on leur confie, Ibis récite encore les versets du Livre. Quelle que soit la religion, ou l’absence de croyance de la personne, toutes les paroles se valent.

Tu retournes à la terre dont tu es issu. Ne crains pas la mort comme une fin en soi, ça n’est que le début d’un nouveau voyage. Va en paix, nous veillons sur toi.

À chaque mort qu’ils accompagnent, il se rappelle qu’eux non plus ne sont pas éternels. Ils répètent les mêmes mots, encore et encore, pour aider les passages et pour s’aider eux-mêmes. C’est leur raison d’être.  
Il y aura toujours des morts. Toujours. Eux y compris.

La vie est un constant changement. Eux représentent la mort et le passage. La mort n’est-elle pas immuable ? Si, mais ils n’en sont que des images. En tant que tels, ils sont voués à être remplacés par autre chose.

Ibis collecte les faits sur leur existence et l’explique. Il retrace leur passé et esquisse leur futur. Il n’y aura aucune surprise. Malgré tous leurs efforts, il ne le sait que trop bien, même s’ils se sont maintenus durant des siècles, viendra un jour où la mémoire disparaîtra. Et alors eux avec.

Être un dieu ne rend pas immortel. Aussi ironique cela soit, être un dieu de la mort non plus. Ibis et Jacquel prennent juste l’idée de leur disparition possible avec plus de philosophie.  
Ça ne les empêche pas non plus de s’inquiéter de l’après, comme toute créature vouée à ne plus être. Que deviendront les morts sans lui pour Jacquel ; quel souvenir, à quel point transformé, laisseront-ils dans la mémoire de leurs successeurs pour Ibis, par quoi seront-ils remplacés ?


End file.
